


Intermission

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Welcome to the Hellmouth, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was Cranberries' song titles.</p></blockquote>





	Intermission

Buffy had looked up destiny the next day. "Inescapable fate" the dictionary said. Except that it hadn't mentioned that it also meant that your life crumbled to dust just like a vampire.

Merrick dying. Forcing Pike to leave before he got hurt. Watching your parents scream at each other and knowing that if you were just a bit more normal, they could have worked things out.

When her mom said they were moving to Sunnydale, the expected protest didn't materialize. It was a small town, far away from the undead night life of LA. Slaying was permanently over for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was Cranberries' song titles.


End file.
